The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for preventing and treating anaerobic infections in the region of the penile sulcus in uncircumcized human males.
While the advantages and disadvantages of circumcizing infant males is a subject of continuing debate, it is understood that uncircumcized adult males may be somewhat more subject to certain infections in the region of the penile sulcus, i.e. the groove behind the penile corona. Very often the proposed treatment for such infections is to perform circumcision. However, for a variety of personal, religious and/or medical reasons, circumcision is not an acceptable procedure for many patients.
The infections which are of concern with respect to the present invention include monilia and certain other yeast infections which tend to proliferate in humid unexposed regions of the body and are often resistant to antibiotic treatment but which are essentially anaerobic. Such infections can, however, often be prevented or treated by exposing the region of the sulcus to air. However, the usual method of effecting such treatment is to tie back the foreskin which can be uncomfortable to the patient.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of a method for preventing and treating anaerobic infections in the region of the penile sulcus in uncircumcized males which avoid circumcision; the provision of such a method which treats such infections by allowing air to circulate in the region of the sulcus; the provision of such a method which involves minimal discomfort to the patient; the provision of such a method which does not require tying back of the foreskin; the provision of such a method which is effective and which is inexpensive and easily effected by the patient himself. Further objects include the provision of an apparatus for facilitating the prevention and treatment of anaerobic infections in the region of the sulcus in uncircumcized human males, an apparatus which is effective in exposing the region of the sulcus to a circulation of air, an apparatus which does not cause irritation, which is easily cleaned, which can be applied by the patient himself and which is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.